Cutting The Strings
by DarktriforceKing
Summary: What if the chosen Undead didn't light the fire or let the world go in darkness? What if instead, he made a different choice to change the world not the best summary I know
1. This is MY CHOOSE

**Hello everyone, this will be my first RWBY and Dark souls story so comment on things that you think need improvement. Thanks for reading.**

Blood. That's all I can taste as I'm knocked to the ground, feeling a spike of pain run through me. This feeling was nothing new to me, though. I was in bigger trouble, hearing the footsteps approach me, each step came the crushing of ash. I looked up to see the legend with flaming sword in hand, the King himself, Lord Gwyn. I pushed myself back up with the Grass Crest Shield in my left hand and, the Chaos blade in the right. This battle was not done.

I stood strong, ready to continue this battle with the Lord of Cinder. Feeling the heat of the flame emanating from Gwyn's sword, I brace myself with a slow approach as I tighten my grip on my sword. Gwyn rushed with a open hand tried to grab me, but I wasn't falling for that again. I rolled forward, past Gwyn's grab and swiftly span around, slashing Gwyn's back.

The Lord turned around as if the slash didn't do any damage, countering with a fast slash in an attempt to take my head off. Reacting quickly, I raised my shield with enough strength to knock the sword away. Gywn lost his footing, but I wouldn't let his chance slip. I pulled my arm back and with all my strength, I stabbed right through his heart.

This time, he felt the blade and let out a roar of pain, but I wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. Pushing him down, I pulled my sword out and began stabbing down again and again and again, by Gwyneveres mighty breast this hollow shell of Lord Gwyn was going to die!

In a last ditch effort, Gwyn tried to grab this undead off of him, but the Chosen Undead was not having any of it. With a flick of the wrist, he turned and cut his hand off. The hand went flying, going far and hitting the ground, turning to ash. The Chosen Undead turned back, cutting the other arm off as Gwyn just howled in pain. Raising the Chaos blade overhead and looking down at the hollowed King thrashing around, trying to fight, the Chosen Undead stabbed down through the head. The body stopped moving. The mad King was dead and fading away. This battle was done.

The Chosen Undead stood there and felt the soul of Gwyn being absorbed. The final soul. It was all over he, had beat them all. He was the last one standing, turning his head and looking back to the flame. It was the first flame that started all of this. Slowly walking to the flame as if it was calling to him, he thought back to all that brought him here. He remembered what Darkstalker Kaathe said to him after he killed the Four Kings.

\\(•_•)/Praise the Sun it's a Flashback

\\(•_•)/

"Greetings, Undead warrior. I am the primordial serpent Darkstalker Kaathe. I can guide thee and illuminate the truth. Undead Warrior, conqueror of the Four Kings; is this not your wish? To know the truth of men, and the Undead?" Looking up at this strange serpent before me, I thought, ' _What could be this truth he spoke of?'_

Opening my mouth to answer without too much of a thought I said, "Yes."

And it smiled

"You are astonishing. The truth I shall share, without sentiment. After the advent of Fire, the ancient Lords found the three souls. But your progenitor found a fourth, unique soul. The Dark Soul. Your ancestor claimed the Dark Soul, and waited for Fire to subside. And soon, the flames did fade, and only Dark remained. Thus began the age of men, the Age of Dark. However... Lord Gwyn trembled at the Dark." Kaathe told the me.

"Clinging to his Age of Fire in dire fear of humans and the Dark Lord who would one day be born amongst them, Lord Gwyn resisted the course of nature. By sacrificing himself to link the Fire and commanding his children to shepherd the humans, Gwyn has blurred your past to prevent the birth of the Dark Lord. I am the primordial serpent. I seek to right the wrongs of the past, to discover our true Lord, but the other serpent, Frampt, lost his sense and befriended Lord Gwyn." Kaathe said with disappointment.

"Undead Warrior, we stand at a crossroads. Only I know the truth about your fate. You must destroy the fading Lord Gwyn, who has coddled Fire and resisted nature. You must become the Fourth Lord, so that you may usher in an Age of Dark."

For better or worst...I agreed with the serpent.

\\(•_•)/Praise the sun the Flashback over\\(•_•)/

Kneeling in front of the flame, I gazed into it and from the looks of it didn't have much time left. All I need to do is let it die and bring in the Age of Dark. I stood up and began to walk away, but I stopped.

Could I do this? Let flame die? Let monsters from the dark rise and come forward? Thinking to all the people, all the challenges, everything lead to this. All because of some destiny. I walked back to the flame, kneeling before it again. Could I change everything? Make a different path, not just the one put before me. I shall not be a Puppet!

I took the flame, it grew fast and burned the souls within me fast as it grew and grew until the cave was covered with the first flame. I felt it finally reach my soul, it tried to overcome me but NO! I will make it different, I will force MY will upon it! Everything went red, I could feel the fight within my very being ,but I could feel a different life growing and changing. This was it, the world felt different, but I couldn't fight the flame forever. I felt the flame finally overtake me. The world around me went-

"BLLAAAKKKKEEE"

Putting her book down, Blake looked up to her team with Ruby in the front.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Ruby said, looking down at Blake, who was sitting against a tree.

"I was looking for a quiet place to read my book." She said, looking down at the barely finish book.

Leaning forward, Weiss spoke up, "Well we have a new mission from Professor Goodwitch, so we have to go."

Standing up and dusting herself, Blake replied with a simple, "Ok, let's go."

She followed her team to the mission briefing, Yang peaking at the book in Blake's hand. It was a pretty big book.

"So Blake what were you reading?" Yang asked.

"It's...just some old book."

 **And that's the end for now, leave comments, nothing to negative please. I know I can improve. Thanks for reading for reading.**


	2. This is my awaking

**Hello again for chapter 2 of Rwby and Dark souls Cutting the strings.**

 **Let's continue where we left off at**  
_

Ruby and her team were making their way to Professor Goodwitch for an important mission, entering her office. At the sound of the door opening, Goodwitch looked up from her paperwork.

"Ah, team RWBY. I hope you don't make a habit of being late." She stated, giving the team a stern look.

Ruby nervously smiled, scratching the back of her head. "Umm...sorry?"

"No matter. I hope you all are prepared for todays assignment." She said, receiving a, "YES MA'AM!"

"Good. You're all being sent to an excavation site as assistants and guards. Listen to the archeologist in charge of the site, but if anything illegal is transpiring, you are to report it to authorities and await further instructions. Now, any questions?" Glynda asked, looking over the team.

Ruby spoke up with excitement, "Oh! Where are we going? To an ancient temple or-or a lost desert city?!" Ruby asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Now don't be ridiculous Rubes, it can't be that big of a deal, otherwise it'd be a second year team or something." Yang pointed out.

"If you two are done-", Weiss butted into the conversation "-I'd like to know where we are going" she said, not wanting to waste time.

Goodwitch picked up a folder from her desk, handing it to Ruby. She opened it and looked through it, "You all will be going to ruins known as the 'FireLink shrine'." Blake perked up, hearing the name.

***Inside of the Bullhead***

"Sooooooo, Blake. Ya look like you know where we're going." Yang said, taking a seat next to her.

"Well, I think do." She answered, taking the book she was just reading earlier out. "I've read it out of this."

Showing the book to the others, Ruby perked up, "Oh that the book you were reading earlier! What's it called?" Taking a closer look at it, she noticed something, "There's no title, what kind of book has no title?"

Blake opened the book, "I don't know, I found it on a lone shelf in the library early morning and haven't been able to stop reading it."

"So what's so special about it?" Weiss asked, trying to look over it from behind Blake. Trying to get room from her crowding teammates, she began to read. They had time to kill.

In the beginning, there were two plains of reality, 'the above' and 'the below'. Above was a lifeless gray land, ruled by the dragons who lived forever. Nothing changed, all stayed the same, none living nor dying .

The below was nothing but darkness at first until a flame grew bright, showing the creatures hiding in the dark. Four creatures were drawn to the light and became something more. The flames had great power and they claimed it.

This power shaped and changed three, the first to come to power was the Grave Lord Nito, the embodiment of death. Second, was the Witch of Izalith who became the embodiment of life. Last was Lord Gwyn, who became the protector of the light and declared the light was more powerful than the gray world up above. So they declared war.

Many knights died in the war as the dragons were immortal. It seemed there was no hope of winning this war... Until intel of one dragon that betrayed his kind. Seath the Scaleless, born without the scales of immortality, told Gwyn the weaknesses of the dragons, jealous of the dragons who had what he did not. The scales were their lifeline and lighting was the way to pierce them.

Gwyn and his knights wielded lighting bolts, breaking the scales. With the combined power of Nito and Izlith, the dragons... were no more.

With the flame, a new kingdom grew and grew to be so much more for hundreds of years. The kingdom was in the age of perfection, but a prophecy was told, rebelling against this time. And so began the fall of the age of fire.

Darkness was feared as it became the lifeblood of humanity. The fourth to attain the flame.

The Dark soul...

Looking up from the book, Blake could see her team was completely quiet, listening until Yang spoke up, "Well then what happened?"

"There's too much to read so I'll skip ahead to what we need." She said, beginning to flip through the pages.

"WHAT?! BUT WE GOT TO THE GOOD STUFF!" Ruby shouted out, she was really enjoying the dragons and knights! Oh and the Lighting bolts! Those sounded awesome to have!

"Ruby we need all the knowledge we need before we get to the ruins.", Weiss pointed out, but truth be told, she was enjoying it as well. But duty calls, they could read it later.

"Oh right, that would be for the best", Ruby said sheepishly, forgetting about the mission.

"Found it." Blake said, bringing everyone's attention back to the book.

Firelink shrine, the crossroad to many dangerous places, spread all around the land. It was known to be the very last place many heroes come before dying, going mad or hollow. All have come through this shrine, trying to find their purpose in this life. All come just as all leave at some point, never to come back or just go hollow...But there is a story of one undead who would come to Firelink shrine, who escaped the Undead Asylum and who made a choice that would effect all.

"Hey!" The pilot yelled, bringing their attention back up to the cockpit. "We're going to be landing soon, take a look outside. It's quite the sight!"

The whole team got up to look out the window, it was unlike anything they've seen before! Off of a cliffside stood a ruin that looked to be untouched in ages. They saw stairs built right into the side of the cliff, but were mostly to destroyed to be used.

"Wow, would you look at that!"Ruby said with pure excitement. All of them were excited, but her team wasn't showing as much as her.

As the ship landed,all departed off to meet the man there to greet them.

\\(•_•)/Praise the sun scene change  
\\(•_•)/

Nothing...I feel nothing...No, I felt death before this. There was something different, I was here and not here at the same time...Is this a dream? No. I'm starting to feel something. A spark? No, a slow burn. I realize this small bit of life is...me. My soul.

But I should have died I took the flame! It burned my soul...right? Wait no that's not right! I fought the flame, made something new, different, but what happened?! I need answers!

Touch...I can feel cold, but I can feel something...my soul. I can feel it grow and burn. That's it! I must fight! I will not just sit by! Feeling a new goal, I push myself to feel alive again, the moment I can feel my hand move I felt nothing but ash. Pushing myself up, I tried to see, but there was nothing but darkness.

The first flame should be burning. Did it finally burn out? Did anything I did matter at all?! Lifting myself fully, I casted a miracle of light to see finally see. This was Gwyns chamber, the very place that housed the first flame, but the flame was missing.

Looking down out of the ash, I saw the Chaos blade. My blade. Picking it up, I could feel how different it glowed with a power of flame, but it shouldn't possess power like this. Sheathing it away, I moved forward, seeing the Grass Cresent shield sticking out. I moved to pull it out, but more than half of it was burned away. T'was a shame, it has severed me well since I found it. I will miss it. Dropping it down, I move out of the cave and looked around. It all looked the same as when I was first here. Going up the stairs, loud echoes loud echoes were all that followed.

\\(•_•)/Praise the sun scene change  
\\(•_•)/

"Team RWBY reporting for duty!" Ruby said with excitement, "Are you the head archaeologist here?" She greeted the man who was to escort them. He was an average man with brown hair. He stood at 5 feet 8 inches with goggles over his eyes, brown cargo shorts and a large trench coat on. "Yes, I am Professor Hines. Ruban Hines and I am very glad to have some extra hands around! This is an important dig you know!"

"Yeah, a really old ruin was found right," Yang said with a small smile which the Professor couldn't see but man turned around in a fast spin.

"It's MORE than that! This is on record as one of the oldest ruins today! WHO knows what we could find! Can you imagine it?! WELL can you?!" He asked/yelled, though out of excitement, not anger, getting at little close to her face

"Ummmmmmm...yes?"

"Excellent! Let us continue!" He yelled again, moving back to the front. The girls shared a look, this was going to be a long mission.

"Welcome to Firelink shrine" Ruban gestured to the open courtyard where a few others were working about. In fact, there really weren't many other workers there. Maybe 10 to 13 at most.

"Shouldn't there be...more people here if this is an important discovery"? Weiss said looking around.

The Archeologist sighed, "There were more of us. You see, this area usually has low Grimm activity, but in recent events, they've been attacking the site. Good people have gotten hurt..." The girls shared a sad look.

"But!" Hines yelled, turning quickly again, "That is why I asked for guards! We're so close to finding something, I can feel it! Come here, but please, do watch your step."

Making their way across the ruins, they approached a strange structure. Entering, they saw a large set up of equipment with one man watching it. He looked up to see Team RWBY and Hines.

"Hines your finally back! Who are your new friends?" He asked.

"These are our new bodyguards." Hines answered swiftly.

"Ummm... I'm sorry, in my excitement I never ask your names."

"Oh! I'm Ruby the team leader!" Ruby greeted excitedly.

"I'm her sister, Yang." Y and introduced herself, giving a wave.

"Weiss of the Schnee family." Weiss introduced herself with a bow.

"Blake." Blake simply stated her name.

"Well, you can just call me Earl." He said, looking back the equipment. Hines walk behind Earl

"Any changes?"

"Same old same old" Earl sighed.

"Now now, don't sound so down in the dumps".

Ruby took a step closer, looking down to the hole. Darkness. Pure darkness was all she could see and in a strange feeling, it was looking back.

"Not too close now, it dangerous!" Earl said.

"What's so dangerous about a hole?" Yang asked.

"To our study, we have yet find a bottom to this pit. It's unlike anything found or tested before" Hines answered.

"No bottom? How is that possible?" Weiss asked this time.

"Here, let me show you something." Hines pulled a small, round device and walk over to the pit, dropping it. "Now, if you follow me to the screen over here." Hines said, walking to the other side of the room.

"What I dropped was a tracker and with this-" he gestured to the screen, "We can see it's decent."

Looking at the screen, the little red dot was going and going... still going. Team RWBY just watched and wow it was still going

"Is it gong to stop or..." Yang was interrupted when beeping went off and the red dot disappeared.

"Did it hit the bottom?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's out of range. That tracking device has a range of 100 miles." Team RWBY were truly surprised by what just happened. "Now do you see why this is important. We need to get to work, so we'll let you do yours."

Receiving a nod from the team, they went back to work. Weiss spoke up "I suggest we spread out around the site, we can cover all angles if our leader agrees" she said, looking at Ruby.

"Sounds like a good plan, let's do it" Ruby gave the order, making team RWBY spread out.

\\(•_•)/Praise the sun scene change  
\\(•_•)/

There's nothing here. No crossing the ash land of what was housing the first flame. No black knights like before. I reached the gate that lead to the Lord Vessel, passing into the white room. I never knew what this place was, but I never really cared before either.

This time there were no ghosts of black knights that were passing through. This time, things were different. Making my way to the top where the Lordvessel lied, I looked into it. There were no flames...no flames meant no lord souls. Where could they have gone? I worked hard to kill all of them, but I guess that doesn't matter now.

Walking to the edge of the platform, I looked down into the abyss. What now? The only way I got here was Darkstalker Kaathe and I can't just jump into the darkness to be lost forever. Was this it? To be stuck here for my eternal life?!

"DAMN IT!" I yelled into darkness, thinking what to do next.

Lost in thought, a sudden roar could be heard. It was loud and it sounded powerful, but most of all... angry.

"BY THE GODS, WHAT IS THAT?!" I pulled my sword out. This was going to be trouble.

**Firelink Shrine**

"Hines! I'm getting something!" Earl yelled, standing up taking a closer at the readings, "And it's quickly rising off the charts!"

"WHAT?!" Hines ran to check the readings, but didn't have time as the roar came out of the pit, alerting everyone in Firelink shrine and knocking Hines to the ground from the sheer force.

Ruby made it to the ruins first, being the fastest. "WHAT GOING ON" She yelled, Crescent Rose already out and ready for action.

"I DONT KNOW!" Hines shouted back, but as roar came, it stopped and the rest Team RWBY showed up.

"Is everyone ok?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. How's everyone outside?" Hines asked.

"They're ok, Blake and I just checked on them." Weiss said, weapon ready. "But what was that, a Grimm?" She asked.

"No, it came from the pit. We need to collect the data, Earl is the equipment still working?!" Hines asked.

"Yeah, it's still good, still running!"

"That's good we're ok and the equipment is in running condition."

"We have a bigger problem than that!" Everyone looked at Blake as she was on top of the ruins, looking out, "That roar attracted Grimm! They're on their way here!"

"But you can beat them right?" Hines look at them with hope.

"There too many of them! We need to evacuate now!

Hines looked broken, but accepted, "Ok, ok, I understand. We need to get everyone and the data to the transport, but we need time to gather everyone and important items! We'll move as quickly as we can!"

"Understood! Team RWBY moveout!" Everyone was ready to protect the crew.

\\(•_•)/Praise the sun scene change  
\\(•_•)/

The Chosen Undead had fought many creature, large and small, even the gods themselves, but this? He had no idea. Whatever this was had many large hands, all of them rose out of the abyss, surrounding the platform.

He took a stance and readied himself for the challenge, "I was in a foul mood but maybe you can be a challenge! Have at thee!" He yelled, charging the closest hand. He was ready for a battle!

 **Thats all for now, thanks for reading. A battle on both sides!** **What is this monster** **from the dark?! Find** **out next time on Cutting The String.**


	3. This is a BATTLE

**Hello again and welcome back to, "Cutting The String". When we last left, there was a battle on both sides so both Team RWBY and the Chosen Undead have a fight on their hands so let's get going. Oh and thanks to** **DovahkiinSamuel** **who's been helping me with editing.**

 **Dovah: Dawwwww, came here to edit and saw the shoutout. I won't f you over in monopoly next time.**  
-

***Continuing with the Undead***

The Chosen Undead was locked in combat with this unknown beast from the abyss, surrounded by hands made of shadow. He was ready and initiated with a charge.

Running forward, sword drawn, he rolled out of way of the first hand that tried to grab him, then with a quick spin, he turned around and jumped. With sword overhead, he slashed down on the hand, chopping it off and watching as it faded to nothing. The monster let out a roar of pain.

"HA! Is that all you have beast?! I expecting a challenge because you have-"

Before he could finish, the arm began to regenerate the lost hand.

 _"Now that's just unfair."_ He thought, but that ceased due to all the other hands rushing him down at once. Quickly pulling the Ivory Talisman out, he unleashed the Wrath of the Gods, pushing all the hands back and even destroying one of the hands.

The Chosen Undead wasn't done yet. He raised his hand high, summoning a Great Lightning Spear and throwing it with ferocity at a nearby hand, blowing it off completely.

He turned just in time to see a hand attempting to smash down right on top of him. He rolled out of the way just to be grabbed by another hand, which started crushing him.

Raising the Chaos Blade up, he stabbed down on the hand in rapid succession.

"Let go of me you monster!" He yelled, but his attack wasn't working. He pulled the talisman out and unleashed FORCE to blow the hand away, landing on the ground and taking a stance. He held his ground, slashing and stabbing anything coming close, but any damage he dealt just healed.

"IS THERE ANYTHING WORSE THAN THIS MOMENT RIGHT NOW?!" He yelled in frustration.

\\(*_*)/Praise the sun, scene change  
\\(*_*)/

 **Team RWBY**

"IS THERE ANYTHING WORSE THAN THIS MOMENT RIGHT NOW?!" Yang shouted, shooting a Greathoof* to no avail.

"Why are so many Grimm attacking at once?!" Weiss shouted, making a large ice wall to block a pack of Beowolves, "I am beginning to running out of ice Dust!".

Ruby sped through a group Beowolves, ripping them sherds but stopped when hitting the head of a Greathoof, trying to slash right through one of its horns. The horn was too thick and Ruby's scythe got hooked and stuck. The Greathoof took offense to this and began to shake around violently and swing Ruby around.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Someone help meeeeee!" Ruby yelled in a panic,  
trying to free Crescent Roses from this wild beast.

Blake flipped on to the back of the Greathoof, stabbing it in the back of the unarmored head, going completely though and killing it, the body faded away. Now, with Crescent Rose freed, both landed on the ground below.

"Thanks, Blake! I was getting sick spinning like that." She said, using her scythe for support. "Never looking at carnival rides the same again..." She muttered to herself.

"No problem, but we need to retreat and regroup! I saw a flock of Nevermores coming around the mountain!"

"Oh, come on!" Ruby yelled. Taking a deep breath and regaining her thoughts, Ruby looked to the mountains, seeing more Grimm coming down.

"Ok, maybe there's something at the site we can use! Team RWBY retreat back to the site!" Ruby shouted, her team jumping into action and making their way back to the campsite at Firelink shrine.

Grouping back up, Yang spoke up, "I hope they're done packing up the site! Looks like we don't have much time left!" No one spoke, but the rest of the team agreed, running back as quick as they could.  
_

\\(*_*)/Praise the sun, scene change  
\\(*_*)/

 **Chosen Undead**

"I say again, is there anything worst than this moment right now?!" He had been cutting, slashing, stabbing and using any trick he had to kill these hands, but they kept coming back!

Half of him had the idea to jump into the abyss and fight the beast, but he couldn't even see where it was or if was in the same room. The abyss was a complete unknown.

He was getting tired of this, but he was pulled out of his thoughts as the hands began their next assault.

Rolling out of the way of one hand, another took the chance to charge him in a attempt to catch him off guard, but the Chosen Undead came out of the roll and stabbed completely through the hand.

This didn't stop the hand as it pushed the Undead towards the end and into the abyss. The Undead planted his himself solidly, trying to push the hand back, but it's might surpassed his own and he was running out of time. To make matters worse, another hand began to help by pushing the other forward, making his fall approach much faster.

 _"Dammit! I refuse to be beaten like this!"_ He thought. With a battle cry and a tightening grip on his sword, he pushed back once more.

All that could be heard was the battle cry of a warrior and the low roar of an unknown beast along with the grinding of metal as the Undeads boots slid against the ground, the two forces battled on.

But try as he likes, the Chosen Undead couldn't do this forever. He needed a weapon or a power that could stop this monster as he was just a few steps from a fall into the unknown.

He couldn't let go or he would be pushed in, nor could he roll out of the way in time. Even if he did, his weapon would be lost. If only he had a way out of this place!

As it seemed all hope was lost, he felt his soul start to feel as if there were a blaze inside of him getting hotter and hotter. What was this?

No time left as the Chosen Undead was put right on edge, he could hear what sound like chuckle, although it still sounded like a low growl. Was. This. Beast. MOCKING HIM?! HAD IT THOUGHT HE HAD NOTHING LEFT?!

This angered him as the heat inside only grew hotter. He began to feel his skin burn, but it didn't hurt. Parts of his armored glowed red as embers began to flow around him, he felt the fire flow through him as it spread.

His sword was set ablaze inside the hand as it began to grow. It stabbed through the second-hand and it burned it greatly.

With this new feeling of power, the Chosen Undead pushed back harder than before. With a hard push of force, he slashed the hand in half, leaving a burn in each half.

The monster let out a huge roar, pulling the damaged hand into the abyss... or it would have if the Undead didn't start running after it, pulling his sword back and slashing forward, chopping the hand completely off.

It hit the ground with a solid *THUMP* and started to burn away. The arm swung around wildly trying put the flames out... but the flame didn't yield.

The Chosen Undead looked down at the hand he noticed something. The hand wasn't regenerating! He looks down at his right hand as it burned with this power. He could fight with this power!

Bringing his attention to the hands, he noticed they began to shake violently! They were growing in size, transforming into disfigured monstrosities, spikes shooting out of it in random directions. Something looking like teeth. The Chosen Undead changed his mind, he needed to find a way out of here now! This monster was only getting stronger!

Looking towards the Lord Vessel, if only it had a soul! It needs a spark! It needs a...flame. Looking down at his sword, burning bright, could this work? He knew this was impractical. Not even a pyromancer's flame could light it! It was all or nothing! It's not like he could just stand there.

Making a fast dash, the undead ran to the Lord Vessel at full speed. The hands, or he didn't know what to call them now, charged him faster than before, undoubtedly sensing he was up to something.

He was almost there, approaching the Lord's vessel he lifted his blade to stab into the vessel and it started to come alive!

"Yes! This is will work!" The small victory was short lived as the sound of death was fast on his trail. He focused on the vessel and where to go! Wait...where to go?!

...He knew where he needed to go. The start of everything. Where he would always end up. The only place where he could feel a little peace...

Firelink shrine.

"Tally-ho!"

There was a burst of flame which brightened the area. When the light died down, the Chosen Undead was gone, the creature retreating back into the dark.

\\(*_*)/Praise the sun a scene change  
\\(*_*)/

 **With Team RWBY at Firelink shrine**

Team RWBY made it back to Firelink shrine, where the scientist were quickly moving about, Professor Hines ordering everyone.

"NO NO, WE NEED THAT JACKSON! IF YOU DROP THOSE SAMPLES, SO HELP ME OUM! SOMEONE HELP MAIRE TO THE SHIP, HER LEG INJURED!" He ordered with haste. They were almost done, he looked behind him to see his guards in coming.

"It's a good thing I requested guards today of all days. Is there a problem? What of the Grimm?" Hines asked.

"There were too many of them! We needed to regroup!" Ruby answered, catching her breath "How's the evaluation going? Are you almost done?"

"We're almost done, packing the last of our supplies!"

"Well you all have to move faster! We have Nevermore and much more incoming! It's going it make flying out of here much Harder!" Weiss yelled

"Jeez Weiss, turn it the hell down! We'll all make it out safe, being a bit of bitch isn't going to help anyone!"

"Yang, language!" Ruby pointed out.

"Right, sorry." She looked back at Weiss, "Sorry for saying...you know."

Weiss took a deep breath "Look, I'm sorry, but we don't have the power to hold the Grimm, especially with this many out there. For everyone's safety faster is better."

"We understand, but losing yourself will only cause trouble." Blake bluntly pointed.

"Look I said was sorry, but you're right. At least it can't get any-"

"Weiss, NO!" Yang yelled. To late.

"-worse."

"SIR! SIR!" a young man was running towards them.

"Jankens, calm down! Breathe, boy! What's the problem?!"

Catching his breath, Jankens replied, "Sir we have something you really need to see! That sword in the middle of ruins just set itself on fire!"

Yangs eyes narrowed on Weiss, "...You had to say it, didn't you?"  
_

Everyone gathered at the middle of the shrine to see a strange coiled sword starting to blaze, the fire getting bigger and bigger.

"What is that thing?" Ruby questioned.

"It's a coiled sword. It was here when we got here, but we were never able to move it." Hines moved closer, looking toward his men, "Have you tried to put it out?"

"Yes, but look at this." As the scientist threw a bucket of water to the flame, the water simply evaporates before even getting close to the flame seemed to only grow even bigger

"What do we sir?" The scientist asked. Hines took a moment to think, this could be a true discovery, but with Grimm on the way they didn't have the time.

"Continue with the evacuation. I'll take a look at this myself and keep an eye out for incoming Grimm." With nod from his men, they went back to working on getting the equipment out.

Hines looked at the girls "Ok, I have a plan. We have dust crystals and charges we can use as explosives. We could set them up to buy us time!"

"That could work." Ruby agreed, "I can snipe them from afar."

"No need, the charges have remote detonators! They should be in one of these crates! You all can set them up."

"What are you going to be doing?" Blake asked.

"I am going to take notes on that flame. I have to-NO, need to at least take look for science. Have no worries, any sign of danger and I'll go with the others."

Ruby took a second to think about it, "Ok, promise! Any sign of danger, you run!"

Hines gave an excited nod, "Promise." It was time to get to work.  
_

In moments, Team RWBY set up a line of defense with the explosives set around the mountain.

"That's the last of them!" Yang said wiping her hands clean "Blake, I didn't know you know how explosive work"

"I read it in a book, thought it may come handy." She admitted. Looking out into the distance, she could see dust being kicked up and a flock of Nevermore incoming. "THEY'RE HERE!" She yelled.

Both made their way back down to the others back at the burning sword.  
Ruby and Weiss seemed to argue with Professor Hines, the sword having a much bigger flame.

"I can't leave yet! Something is coming! Something big!" Hines was trying to reason.

"You said you'll go when danger shows up! The Grimm are coming and we need to get to the ship!" Weiss argued back.

"You promised!" Ruby tried to talk this out more peacefully.

"Hey, what's the problem now?"

The group turned to see Yang and Blake coming back, " It's him! He won't leave!" Weiss pointed to Hines

"I can't leave, just little bit more time! I can feel it, it's close!"

"Why don't we just knock him out, pick him up and make our way to the ship?" Yang suggested.

Hines looked over nervously, "Ummm...what?"

"YANG! We can't just do that!" Ruby said, looking at her sister in slight shock.

"Why not?" Blake Spoke, "It would be faster."

Weiss nodded, "I agree." The three now turning to Hines.

"Ladies, please. Can we talk about this?"

"No" was the answer from the three, but before any assault could happen the flame behind them blew them all back.

They tried to look back at the flame, but it was glowing too bright. All of them covered their eyes until the light finally died down. They opened their eyes and kneeling there was a suit of armor with embers flowing in the wind.  
_

 ****Chosen Undead****

The blinding light finally died down. He had never felt a teleport like that. He was tired and he no longer felt the full power of the flame. It was slowly dying down, but at least he wasn't with that monster anymore.

His vision was blurry and he felt very weak. He never liked the feeling of being weak. He tried to lift himself up, ash slowly falling from some parts of his armor. He'll have to clean that out later.

Standing at full height, his vision was starting to come back. Finally able to see, the first thing he saw was the familiar sight of the mountains and the bonfire, but it looks completely dead now. He turned around to see the still standing tall ruin, but it looks like the ages have not been kind to it.

Then again, that's how it always looked, looking almost the same as before, just a bit more destroyed. The strange five people are new but... wait what?

He turned back to the strange people close to the stairs, there were five in total, four young ladies and one man in very weird clothing. That can't be normal, but he'd have seen much stranger things. He took a step closer, the four young ladies drew what seemed to be weapons. Well that's certainly not good.

The Undead slowly drew the Chaos sword, which made them all tense, the norm among people having a sword drawn on them. He stabbed the blade into the ground, showing them his now empty hands.

"I am not going to harm you all. I would greatly appreciate it if you would calm down."

They jumped in surprise, as if surprised he could talk, but they did lower their weapons slightly, which was good. If they did attack, however, he could grab his sword or use a miracle, but he really didn't feel like killing his first form of contact in possibly ages.

The male was first to talk "You can talk! That is fascinating! Girls! Put your weapons down."

"But it could still be dangerous!" The one in black and red responded.

He was getting bored of this, "Could you all give me your names as I can assure you I mean no harm?" He never liked killing people who seemed to have some sense. They could actually talk this through...or else he would just kill them.

The young ladies still hesitated, but the man seemed eager. He was giving a weird aura.

"I am Professor Hines, archeologist and lead scientist here!" The man-no, Hines... A strange name. He turned to the girls, "Come on now, don't be shy! This may be a discovery!"

The one red step a little closer "Umm hi there I am Ruby." She waved a little, seeming to be a lot nicer than a lot of other people the Undead met in his life.

A simple, "Hello, pleased to meet you." response is the best I could muster. Polite conversation was not my best feature, when everything is trying to kill you, it rarely will be. But she did smile a little which was a good start.

Then they all one at a time introduced themselves, the blonde ones name was Yang. She seemed like a ball of energy. She seemed nice and her breast also weren't bad. What? Don't judge him, he stared a little. It's been a very long time.

Next one was the white haired one, Weiss. Her name reminded me of a noble, the way she held herself seemed all too familiar. She didn't seem bad, but only time will tell, then there was the last one.

Blake, she seemed the quiet type, but was watching me carefully with her hand tight on her weapon. She reminded me of Shiva of the East's bodyguard. Quiet, but deadly. All the same, I had to kill him and Shiva when they tried to take the Chaos blade, the fools.

"So now that we have our introductions out of the way-" Hines started, "Can you tell us your name?"

What was his name again? It's been so long since he's had to use it.

A roar could be heard close by, gaining everyone's attention. Turning around and drawing his sword from the ground, he was greeted with the sight of a large group of monsters. Some looked the same, some different with bones on the outside their body. It looked to act as armor. He had only one response: "BY THE GODS, WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"

"Oh no! The Grimm are here, we wasted too much time!" Hines was starting to panic a little.

Yang turned to Blake, "Quick Blake, hit the explosives!" She shouted. Blake took the trigger out and pushed the button.

The explosion was loud, rocks began to fall off the mountain, knocking Grimm off the cliff and blocking paths, but it didn't stop them all.

"We got to go!" Yang yelled, picking up Hines and putting him over her shoulder.

"But what about him?" Ruby shouted pointing at the confused knight, unsure of what happening. "We can't just leave him!" They turn to him, all were thinking the same, but were still unsure.

"Well I am team leader, so he comes with us!" They all signed, they didn't have time to argue.

"Hey come with us!" Ruby shouted, getting the warrior attention.

He had two options: Stay here and fight an unknown enemy, or go with these strange people. It would be the only way to get answers, so he took the latter and turned to follow them. He had traveled and followed more dangerous things before.

So he continued to follow them to a lower part of the mountains, where he saw a group of people getting inside strange metal structure. He had never seen such a thing in his whole undead life, but even so he followed them the girls.

Earl was getting the last person on the transport, turning to see the girls and Hines, "There you all are, I was worried-Who the hell is that?!" He asked, pointing to the Chosen Undead.

"No time! Grimm are on their way, now is everyone on?" Ruby asked.

"Yea but..." Earl traced off, staring at the Undead.

"Let's go then!" She yelled, the group of six pushing their way in. Guess he would have to ask later.

"We're clear for take off!" the blades began to spin faster as the thrusters began burning alive. The ship began to lift off, flying away from oncoming death, but Nevermores were hot on their trail. They weren't safe yet.  
_

 **\\(*_*)/Praise the sun Author notes\\(*_*)/**

 **Are we done? We're done right? The Chosen Undead is with Team RWBY, what might happen next... Fuck if I know, but thanks for reading, bye.**

 **Greathoof**  
 **Created Grimm. The Greathoof has the form of a Mounting Goat, but is big as an Ursa. It has giant horns and strong bone armor all around the front half of its body, making it difficult to stop when it charges. The more you know**?


	4. This is an escape

**Hey guys, it's been a little bit huh? My bad, with school I get a little busy and I wrote another crossover with RWBY and Dishonored! It** **would help if you guys read it and told me what you think!** **Someone brought a point to mind, will the Chosen Undead have the Bottomless box? Well no, but he will have his inventory. I'll let you pick, he can have up to five more weapons and three sets of armor, sooooo tell me in the comments and whatever gets picked the most goes in. Ok, enough of me talking, back to the story.**

 **\\[T]/PRAISE THE SUN \\[T]/**

Team RWBY and the Chosen Undead had finally escaped Firelink shrine, so everything should be fine. Right? No, not at all because Nevermores were hot on their tail.

The Chosen Undead had been in a lot of strange situations, a LOT, but he was now in a strange time with strange people in a strange metal box that could fly. This was making its way up his list of strange things he's been through. There were people all around, some of them looked scared, others were just staring at him. He wasn't liking this situation so much, but thank the gods the one called Ruby was actually speaking.

"Hey, are you ok? You kinda look...stiff." Ruby said, looking a bit...concerned? She was concerned? No one was concerned about him. There was really never a reason to, so this show of emotion caught him a little off-guard.

"..." He stayed quiet, making Ruby seem a bit...embarrassed? Emotions will have to be relearned. He hadn't needed them for a very long time, "No reason to be worried Lady Ruby, I'll be fine." It will take more than this to make him scared.

Rubys head tilted in confusion, "Lady Ruby?" She never heard anyone speak like that before, "Hey where are you fr-" She was cut off as an alarm went off in the ship.

She noticed the knight put his hand on his sword "By Gravelord Nito! What is that troubling sound?!" She had no idea what that alarm was, but she needed to find out.

"It's the ship's alarm! That means there's a problem, come on!" Ruby lead the Undead to the lower part of the ship where her team and Hines were talking.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, making them all turn to her.

Yang pointed to the ships radar, "We have a flock of Nevermore incoming!"

"How many are there?!" Ruby asked in shock. This mission was nothing but problems and more just keep popping up.

"Four." Blake answered, "More bad news. This ship doesn't have weapons."

"Any more bad news?" Ruby asked, the 'bad' part slipping.

"If that's a challenge-" Blake started "-Yes. This ship has no weapons, we can't outrun them and they're catching up."

"Umm Blake, I don't think Ruby meant that literally." Yang said as Rubys shoulders slumped a bit.

"Guess we're gonna have to shoot them down the hard way." Ruby said, checking her dust clips.

"Ok Hines, you keep the peace with your people on the upper deck," Yang said loading her Ember Celica.

"You got it! Good luck girls!" Hines exclaimed, making his way up the stairs to calm everyone down.

The Chosen Undead remained quiet watching these events unfold. All of these people were worried about these 'Nevermores'.

The one in white, no, Weiss. He had to remember their names, spoke up, "Maybe he should go up there with the other civilians for safety reasons."

What? Did she suggest he miss a battle? Never.

"Lady Weiss, I am more than capable of handling danger, no matter what it may be. Killing monsters is my everyday life." Well...undead life, but that was a minor detail.

Yang looked at Ruby in confusion, "Lady Weiss?"

"We don't have time to talk about that." Blake said, bringing everyone's attention back the oncoming danger,"They're here."

A Loud screech was heard close by, they really didn't have the time.

"Blake, hit the doors!" Ruby shouted and with a click, the doors opened to reveal four big Nevermores hot on their tail. Team RWBY all took a stance, ready for a long range battle.

"OPEN FIRE!"

Never in his undead life had he seen weapons like these! All made loud sounds and what looked like magic for Weiss. All hit their mark, making the flock spread out, but they were all still alive.

Yang shouted out "This isn't working!" and she was right as it seemed to only have made them mad. Their armor was much to thick.

The Chosen Undead had enough of this, making his way forward and passing the girls. It seemed he was going to have to do this himself.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled, but he ignored them. He pulled his Ivory talisman out and reeled his arm back, summoning a Great Lighting bolt. It cracked to life as he took aim at closest one and let it fly.

*BOOM*

The bolt hit the Nevermore right in the head, blowing it off completely as it's lifeless body fell out of the sky. It vaporized before it hit the ground.

"Here I thought these beasts might be a challenge." He watched as the body disappeared out the sky. It couldn't take one bolt. How weak.

The members of RWBY were in shock at what they just witnessed. He killed the Nevermore in one shot! and threw lighting out of his bare hands!

"Ok! Did anyone else see him throw a FREAKING LIGHTNING BOLT?!"

"Y-yes, Yang we all saw." Weiss said, still focusing on the knight.

"Ok. Just making sure."

The Chosen Undead was already pulling his arm back, summoning another bolt and taking aim at another Nevermore, but this Nevermore barrel rolled out the way after seeing what happened to its brother.

"Ah, the beast can learn. Interesting." The Undead was taking an interest in these monsters, but his thoughts were cut short as one the Nevermores raised it wings as it glided on the air. "What is it doi-"

He was cut off as he was tackled out the way by a red blur. The Nevermore unleashed a volley of razor sharp feathers right into lower deck.

The rest of Team RWBY jumped to the side, avoiding the blade feather the ship shock as it was taking damage.

"Owwwwww." Ruby said as she lifted herself off the knight. It was like running right into a metal wall, but at least she was fast enough to get him out of the way or else he might have been ripped to shreds. "Hey, are you ok?" Ruby asked, looking down on the knight.

The Chosen one lifted his head to see the little hooded girl on top of him.

"Yes, my dear, I am fine. Now, would you be so kind as to get off of me?" He asked in return with no ill will. Ruby then realized their situation and quickly got off, blushing a bit.

"Sorry."

"No trouble at all." He said as he picked himself up. He noted the sharp feathers stabbed at where he was just standing. "It seem you have saved me from being impaled and for that, I must thank you."

Ruby smiled, "No problem for a future Huntress."

"RUBY! are you alright?!" Yang shouted out, worried about her sister.

"Yeah, we're fine. Is everyone else safe?"

Weiss dusted herself off, "I am fine."

"Same here." Blake said reloading Gambol Shroud, "But we still have a Grimm problem on our hands."

The Chosen started to walk back to the open dock doors pulling out the Ivory talisman "I underestimated these creatures. I will not make that mistake again."

"Don't go back out there! They're just going to shoot again!" Ruby called out, "We need a plan!"

The Undead turned his back to her, "Worry not! For I have a plan!" With that, he stood back in front of the Nevermores.

"WELL?! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT!" He shouted out at them.

The Nevermore let out a screech and lifted its wing, ready to unleash another volley of feathers. The undead tightened his grip on the talisman, summoning his miracle.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Weiss shouted out.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." He called back.

Two of the Nevermores unleashed their feathers and this time it might take the ship out. But the Chosen Undead was ready, if there was something he was good at, it was learning after the first time. Shooting both hands out, he unleashed Emit Force, the ball of energy shot out.

The miracle knocked all the feathers out of way, not slowing down even a little and flew right toward the two Nevermore who didn't have time to dodge the miracle. It blew up, knocking both Nevermore out of the sky and throwing them into confusion, making them fall right to the ground.

One left now. One more Nevermore. The Chosen looked right at the last one and summoned one last Lighting bolt, pulling his arm back. Seeing him aiming, the last Nevermore turned around and tried to fly away. It saw what happened to the others and it knew it was going to die.

Even though the warrior saw this, he threw the bolt, it flying right at one of the wings of the Nevermore and blowing it off.

The Nevermore struggled as it tried to fly with one wing but it was useless. It disappeared as it fell out of the sky.

"It thought it could escape. How foolish of it." Things were only able to escape if he wanted them to.

The Girls stood behind, watching as the last Nevermore dissipate. They were all quiet as this strange knight took down four ancient Nevermore single handedly with strange abilities. All of them had one thought on their mind.

Who was he?

Praise the sun \\[T]/ Scence change

With the battle finished, Team RWBY cleaned up the rest of the feathers, throwing them out of the ship. The Undead just sat down, his back to the wall, quietly watching them.

When they were finally done, they grouped up to talk about what they should do next in their mission. It went south, a mass group of Grimm attack the sight and guy in armor came blasting out of fire, who was just sitting by himself without a word. Schools just doesn't teach things like this!

They decided it was best to split up into two groups. One group needed to check up on the crew and keep them calm and at peace. The other group would stay down here to talk to/watch the knight.

Group one: Weiss and Yang.

Group two: Ruby and Blake.

With Group two, both Ruby and Blake took a seat in front of the Chosen Undead at a safe distance.

All three were silent as they just stared at each other. Neither said a word for a while until Ruby started.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO TOTALLY AWESOME HOW YOU THREW THOSE LIGHTNING BOLTS AND IT JUST WENT ZIP, THEN BOOM!" Ruby exclaimed as she threw her hands up.

Blake and the Undead just stared at her outburst, making Ruby laugh nervously.

"What do you mean cool? My attack wasn't made of ice." He was confused, his attack was that of lighting so what was she talking about.

"What my friend means to say-" Blake cut in, "-is that it was a very impressive display." She explained. She had been watching this stranger closely, not only had he showed up out of nowhere, but he also seemed he was out of his time. He did not understand any of what had been going on around him, even pre-K kids were taught of Grimm.

"Yeah! That's it! It was like in Blake's book when Gwyn and his knight used lighting bolts to fight dragons!"

This made the Chosen undead pay very close attention. How did these people know about Gwyn? He didn't know much of his surrounding, but he knew this was not the land he once traveled.

"What do you know of Gywn?" The Undead questioned in a surprisingly empty tone.

A tone both Ruby and Blake took notice to. Blake took the intuitive and answered him, "Only what I read from an old story book. He was a king who raised to power because of something called the 'First Flame'. He and two others claimed the power, becoming Gods and raised an empire, but his kingdom failed and he sacrificed himself to save his people." Ruby fawned over the new information, having not heard the full story.

This information slightly angered the Chosen Undead. He corrected them, "That's where you're wrong, Lady Blake. He didn't save anyone, all he did was keep his rule a little longer. He attempted to keep he and the other so-called gods in power. He couldn't see his kingdom was already dying, he was a blind fool who was afraid of the dark."

To say Ruby and Blake were in shock would be an understatement. Blake knew he was out of his time, but not like this.

"Are...Are you saying the book is real? You're saying you were there when it happened?" Blake pushed forward. This was impossible, there was no way that old book was true! But...the way he spoke. The abilities he used. It made it hard to deny.

"I was only there to see the end of everything, even Gwyn himself." The Chosen Undead was getting off track, he needs answers first.

"I have answered some of your questions. I see that it is only fair you answer mine." Ruby and Blake shared a look, but, nodded. It was only fair.

Good, he was getting somewhere, "What land is this?" this was first one he needed answered. Ruby answered quickly, "You're in Vale."

"Vale? I must admit, I've never heard of this land." He was in a foreign land with no knowledge of it's customs. Things could never be easy for him, "How dangerous is this land and what were those creatures that attacked earlier?" The more information he had, the easier it would be to fight these creatures.

"Geography isn't my best subject, but the city areas of Vale are some of the safest out of the other countries. Outside of the mountains, it can be a dangers place to travel and live". Ruby tried to think back to what she learned in class.

"And those 'creatures' are called Grimm." Blake continued

"Grimm are monsters that attack anything man or man made. Sort of like a feminist." Yang said, interrupting the group, peaking her head in.

"Yang?/!" Ruby and Blake said with differing tones.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Yang sighed.

"...What is this 'feminist' she spoke of?"

"Ignore that, please. It's nothing associated with what we're talking about. Anyway, Grimm are creatures that attack humans and Faunus alike. They have no souls and only cause destruction. They appeared at the dawn of man." Blake explained.

That was a lot to take in. That comment aside, these creatures wished nothing but death and destruction. Some of what she said sounded wrong. She said they appeared at the dawn of mankind, but, he had never heard of, nor seen these creatures before. One other thing that seemed wrong was that she said they didn't have souls.

That just seemed wrong to him. All creatures had some form of a soul, no matter how grotesque they may seemed. If they had no soul, how did these Grimm live?

He was in deep thought before Ruby brought his attention back to them. He would have to stop doing that, he never thought this much on things before.

"I am sorry Lady Ruby, I was lost in thought. You've given me a lot to think about."

Ruby waved it off, "It's fine. I get lost in thought to, but, there IS one thing that's bothering me."

The Chosen Undead focuses on Ruby "Oh? What might that be?"

"We never got your name before, you know, because the Grimm attacked. It would be nice to not say, 'Hey you'." Ruby laughed a little.

"I would make things easy" Blake agreed.

"Oh course, how rude of me! Let me reintroduce myself! My name is-"

Wait. What was his name? He had this problem earlier, it's been so long since he used it. The only name used for him was the Chosen Undead, or just, 'you'. Maybe he had died too many times to remember. That...was quite a fearful thought. He tried within all his mental power to try and remember it. His hand rested on his helmet, thinking of some way it would help, but he got nothing.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up to see Ruby looking quite worried. He was surprised to see that Blake was also showing concern, but he was stronger than this. He was the Chosen Undead, but, the concern was...appreciated.

"It seems that I have forgotten my name. How... unfortunate." It truly did sadden him. He had lost the last thing connecting him to his life before he became undead. "It has been a very long time since I used it, it may be lost to the ages."

Both Ruby and Blake were quiet, not sure how to continue in this situation.

_  
 **Praise the sun \\[T]/ scene change**

With Group one, Weiss and Yang upper deck

For the last couple minutes, Yang and Weiss had been explaining the situation on their hands to Hines. They also asked if Hines or his crew were able to contact anyone, sadly the Nevermore attack broke their communications. Earl had been trying to fix it since the attack, but there was no luck so far. They were in complete radio silence, it didn't help Hines was giving them troubles after they told him he couldn't speak to their special guest.

"This is an act against science itself!" Hines had been going on about this for the last fifteen minutes or so, but how could he not? He believed this could be the biggest discovery ever! He and his team could go down as legends, didn't they see that?!

"How many times do we have to tell you, it's for your own safety!" Weiss was getting tired of telling him over and over again. It wasn't safe, the knight may have helped them, but, they still didn't know a thing about him.

She couldn't make this a heads or tails situation. The knight he had appeared out of FIRE! She had seen people control metal, her sister summon glyph Grimm, heck, even Rubys speed. But, appearing out of fire? That was NOT something that just happens! She had been getting a headache from trying to understand this and Hines hadn't been making it easy.

"Just relax, you'll get to do your science stuff when we get back to the city. Until then, just take it easy." Yang had been trying to look at the silver lining. They were all safe and sound, that knight had saved their asses from those Grimm and she got a great story out of this. Her friends back at Beacon weren't going to believe this!

Weiss took a deep breathe. She was going to need some R&R when they got back to beacon, "I guess you're right, but, what are we going say when we get back? We just found a guy in armor and said, 'What the heck? Let's bring him along".

"Huh...didn't think that far ahead. Sometimes you just have to roll with what life gives you." Yang said with a shrug, "And besides, life just got a little bit more interesting!"

 **That's all my people, The Chosen Undead is on his way to a new life! So thanks for reading and I'll try to update more often!**

 **Comments help me get better, but most importantly,**

 **PRAISE THE SUN \\[T]/**


	5. So this is Vale

Hello people Welcome back to Cutting The Strings hope you're having a good day voting still up for the Chosen Undead Equipment so tell me in the comments anyway back to the story.

The Trip to Vale had become uneventful since the Nevermore attack the rest of the crew had eased up a bit, their just happy that there alright.

Team RWBY had switch places a little while ago mostly for Weiss to make sure she didn't strangle Hines who constantly kept talking about their extra passenger.

Ruby has been looking over the book with Blake to find any information about the knight, which was mostly true also Ruby just want to read more of the book since she hooks on it every since Blake showed them it.

"Hey Blake" Ruby ask "Do you think our new friend would be able to teach us how to throw Lighting Blots" Blake continued to look over the book not looking even look at Ruby "Don't know" Ruby didn't seem to notice Blakes disinterest "Oh or how he appeared out FIRE!" said in her excitement "How did he do that?".

Ruby paused to really think about they never did ask how he got to Firelink Shrine but Blake continued to flip through the book still not look up from it "Don't know but I feel like there was something like that in the book".

Ruby and Blake sat quietly for a bit reading the book till Ruby spook up

"Hey, Blake?" this time Blake look up from the book and look at Ruby

"Yes Ruby," Blake said with a bit more bases in it "What do you think is going to happen to the knight when we get back to Vale?" this made Blake think for a moment what would happen this knight might be something everyone would want to question him being from the past.

"I... don't know" Blake amended "We won't know till we get to Vale"

Ruby just nodded in understanding.

Both wonder what would happen when they get to Vale they had to be close now.

**With The Chosen Undead and Group 1**

With Weiss and Yang finally getting a rest from Hines both had a chance to talk with their special guest or they thought they would the Chosen Undead Hadden said much since they switch with Group 2.

"Soooo your armor pretty nice" Yang started they had to say something sitting there being quiet wasn't her thing

"Umm yes thank you, Lady Yang, this armor have served me for a while now", he's been attached to this armor ever since he had found it in the forest it was called the Elite Armor or a least that what Andre told him when he brought the armor to him to get repair after getting thrown and step on by a stone giant Ahhhh good times.

But more importantly how much longer would they be on this ship  
if you could even be called that it was like any ship he's seen before  
be that's what they keep calling it.

"Do you how much longer do we need to be this... ship" Weiss and Yang shared a look before Weiss spoke "We should be reaching Vale soon"

"Yea so what's the rush big guy" Yang continued "Besides you been quiet the whole time what sacred to talk girls" Yang teased this got a good laugh out the Chosen Undead.

"HA HA HA HA OH I haven't had a good laugh like that in centuries" the undead continued to laugh as both Yang and Blake started at the knight as he continued to laugh, "Young Lady I have seen many things in my travels thing that would make lesser men cry, and beg the gods for help I think dealing with the opposite sex is the least of my worries.

"Ooook then that's an image but glad to see that you can a good laugh their big guy," Yang said laugh a little herself

After a bit more both The Undead and Yang were laughing together with

Weiss getting a little annoyed with them both now "Will you two quit it" she snaps "And what thing are you talking about?"

Finally, the two claimed down there laughing and the Chosen turned to was "My apologize, Lady Weiss, it been a while since I could be so careless" he tried to think back to the last time he actually relax well that if he didn't count death, death was actually relaxing when you go over the whole pain before death thing.

"As for the things have done and seen that's a story for an another day but if you do have a question I'll try my best to answer" Weiss smiled a little finally getting somewhere with this knight.

"Ok then I have basic question" and with a nodded, from the knight, she started

"How old are you"

"No idea"

"Ok then how about where are you from"

"Don't remember ""

"Umm Name?"

"Couldn't tell you"

Weiss was starting to get irritated by this by the lack of answers

"Don't you know anything about yourself"? Yang finally asked at first it was funny watching but it looks like he really didn't know a thing about himself.

But he gave a lazy response "As strange as it may seem for you all but back from where I'm from it's not strange to have lost member that were once close to you"

This just confused the two girls even more "What kind of place is that where that's just a thing" Yang ask what he was saying wasn't making any sense.

"Well, you see-" but was cut off as the louder speaker came on

"Hey guys where coming up in Vale" Ruby's voice Rang out

The Undead look around trying to locate Ruby.

"Where in the hell is that coming from, the Chosen Undead said confused

Yang had gotten up and walk over to the comlink and push the button

"Alright, thanks, sis" Yang turned to the still confused Knight "Hey big guy you're going want to see this" with wave both Weiss and the Chosen Undead got up and follow Yang to the hang doors and pushes the button.

As the doors open the Undead was greeted by the sight of the sunset as it shined he saw the light reflect off the many buildings tall as towers in Arlondo and the water gleamed in the reflection of the light.

In that moment it was like his first time reaching the city Arlondo and see the view for the first time he had only one thought.

... "Beautiful" was all he said.

Yang put her hand on the knights shoulder "I thought you might enjoy the view".

Yes, the city looks perfect from up here Weiss said captured by the view.

"So this is Vale, " The Undead said, being here in the new land might not be so bad. Looking at the view the undead Warrior couldn't help think of his old friend.

"Praise the sun my old friend".

_  
*Scene change*

As the ship pulled to the landing pad there where men surrounding the landing pad.

Inside of the ship, the group of scientists had gathered there supplies and equipment all with had a happy smile able to be home again and everyone made it out safe.

Team RWBY and the Chosen Undead wherein the back of the ship watching the group leave.

"Sooo" Ruby said taking a step forward "We made it to Vale"

The Chosen Undead watch as the last scientist step off the ship " Yes it was quite the start to a new journey so it is time to move forward" and with that the Undead walk towards the exit without hesitation and, Team RWBY followed.  
_

As the Chosen Undead step off he notice the other man and woman around the help some of the crew.

"Who is that " said a woman with gold blonde hair

"Professor Goodwitch?" The Undead heard from behind him he turn to see the suprise faces of Rwby.

"You know this woman"?

"Team Rwby it's good to see you all well, but seems you all have some explaining to do" Goodwitch said look at the man in armor and, damage ship.

_  
That's the end of the chapter thanks for reading I been so busy with school and work but I don't want the story to die so till next time.


	6. So This could be better

Holy hell it's been a while my bad just with a new job school life this kind of fell behind but raising from the dead here I go again.

Just as things were going well another surprise had a shown it self as the girls where welcome by Professor Goodwitch.

"Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby question surprised by their teacher being here.

"We had gotten word of your emergency signal before it was lost, and we order to receive any news about you all, we're glad you're all safe" Goodwitch eye's lock on the Chosen Undead

"But I'm going need answers on what's going on" her tone sounding more of a demand then a request.

Ruby began rubbing the back of here head nervously "That's a long story" Ruby began lightly chuckling but stop by the annoyed look of Goodwitch.

"Miss Rose am going to need more than that" her tone make Ruby flinch away thank god Weiss came to the rescue.

"What she was try to say Professor was that it might be better to talk in a more private area" Weiss tried to push on "And it might make it easier for are ... friend" she continued while glancing at the knight, he might be strange but he's been helpful so far.

To much as a surprise to the Undead so was Team RWBY by this approach by Weiss .

Goodwitch took the young Schnee words to thought it would be better and easier to get answer in a enclose private area "Very well if you can get him to follow me".

All had turn to the Chosen Undead who had been Quietly watch things unfold as it was he's way to observer then react, well now thinking about it, it might have gotten him in trouble more than help but what can you do... wait why is the Yello... no Yang waving her hand in front of him.

"Hellooooo Big Guy you in there" Yang question when they ask him if he was ready to go he just stood there not doing anything, but the his helmet started to move.

"Yes Lady Yang my apology it seemed my mind wander again , and to answer you yes I will go with you all it might be my only way to find where am I". the warrior continued he really didn't have a clue of what to do now so sticking with them for now was wise, and it wasn't like he couldn't fight his way out if needed.

...Hopefully it wasn't needed.

But Yang just smiled "It's cool Big Guy just making sure you didn't hit you're head to hard in that fight" that got a small chuckle out of the old warrior, she like the guy so far he was going make things fun.

But a cough from Goodwitch brought there attention "Good we are going to get on transport travel in silence to a close by Beacon building where we can talk this all out understood" Goodwitch commanded.

Everyone just nodded and follow her to said transport which was another ship.

"Great" thought the Undead "More flying"

-**Scene Change**

True to her word the trip to wherever they were going was silent with team RWBY sitting on one side the plane with Goodwitch staring down the Chosen Undead sitting but himself with he's head lowered not even look back to girls.

Gilda on the other hand wasn't taking her eyes off of there "guest" just because team RWBY vouch for him didn't mean he was to be trusted, but she did wonder where he came for she could tell by he's armor it's been through some real wear and tear.

Being a Huntress for as long she had a good eye for detail, and his armor look like it's been broken a thousand times than put together with scratches and small dents in some places, and the metal it wasn't anything she recognized before it look way to old so where could the girls had found him.

Chosen Undead chose to withdraw to his mind to put the puzzle of the new situation together, he's got no clues no guide of any kind what does this new world hold.

First

He was suddenly awaken in the room of the first flame which was already a problem since the flame should of destroy him, so what pulled him back and why did it take so long.

Second, nothing was the same.

The first flame was gone so should the world be dark.

There was a strange monster in the abyss he barely escape with his life, he still didn't know what that was or how the power flame came from.

Third these lands

Everything having to do with these lands seemed just wrong and he's seen some unbelievable things in his time.

There were no undead from at least he could see.

They all had strange weapons and ...things such as the thing they were flying in.

Last of all there knowledge some of what they said just didn't match up, the monster known as grim appeared

at the beganing of man but he's never or heard anything like them so something or someone told wrong.

By Nito dying breath this so Damn confusing.

He had no clue of what to do now he never did so much thinking on one sitting.

...

Now he had a headache he didn't know he could get those.

The Chosen Undead rested his hand on his helm thinking maybe playing it as it goes was the best chose.

"Where here" Goodwitch said drawn everyone attention.

"You three (pointing at Yang Weiss and Blake) will be escorted to a different waiting room while I speak with and are Guest separately understand"

"Yes Professor Goodwitch" they called out in union.

"Good now" looking towards Ruby

"You two follow me"

{Scene Change}

When Ruby and her friends got a mission this is not how she saw it going to end.

Ruby found herself in a black dark room similar to one she been in before when Proffeser Ozpin had asked her to enroll into Beacon.

But now she was in the company a real life knight in not so shiny armor,who her and her team found after he appeared from fire.

...

Yea didn't think this how the day was going to go.

But she stands by her choice it was the right thing to done bring him along or else he been surrounded by Grim plus he's been nice and helpful, hopefully Goodwitch could sees that.

Ruby had pulled from her thoughts as Goodwitch entered the room.

"Alright you let began with introduction I'm Glynda Goodwitch staff member of Beacon academy".

Which got a reaction undead "What's Beacon?".

"You don't know what Beacon is?" the teacher questioned "There are many things I do not know of in these strange lands" Was the quick response from the Undead.

"Well for your information Beacon is a training school teaching and guiding young minds to there best to be Hunters and Huntress.

"Train school?" the age warrior questioned again

"I think I answered enough question as you have yet to introduce yourself "

Goodwitch pressed on.

"Well that is true it is unfortunate that I don't have memoirs of my name or birth place or even how old I am any more" which he had no clue to how old he could be by now couple decades, centuries made even a thousands year old.

"Do you expect me to believe that" Goodwitch press on "Because that is very convenient".

Ok that one annoyed him "You think I speak lies Witch!" The now annoyed warrior insulated that she thinks he lies.

"It's Goodwitch and it has to be a lie how else can you avoid the question" Goodwitch counter back both hands now slammed on the table glaring at the knight.

Ruby could only sit by as potential argument was about to kick off she had need a way to steer this away.

"Umm Proffeser Goodwitch" Ruby flinch as both as Proffeser and Undead turned towards her "I think he's telling the truth me and Blake had a conversation with him ask the same question he really having a hard time remembering.

Goodwitch attention now on the Huntress in trading "Well then Miss Rose than please tell what happen on your misson".

"Well it went like this" Than Ruby started to explain some of the events that had unfolded "Then there a loud ROAR coming the pit" Ruby explained hands moving about has she told the story "And that's when the Grim showed up so we-"

"Wait" Goodwitch interrupted " This sound you say called to the Grim!".

"Ummm yea I guess and that's when we had to evacuate but we had to hold the Grim off".

"I see will please continue" she was going to have to tell Opzin about that one.

Ruby continued her story of her team battle,and the Non-Stop Grim.

"Then came the strange part was when a coiled sword part of the ruin set it self on fire.

"Wait the BonFire!".

Both Ruby and Goodwitch turn to the undead.

"You know what she talking about?" Goodwitch question.

"Well he did appear from it from" the hooded girl answered

The undead nodded his head "I know of the but it's best we let Lady Ruby finish her side of the story I'll tell mine" they'll be here all day if they keep cutting each other off.

Goodwitch couldn't help agreeing with "Very well go ahead Miss Rose we won't interrupt tell your done".

And with that Ruby finish her story, the Nevermores, meeting the undead, how her team almost knock out there employer, and final how it was the mysterious warrior who kill all the Nevermores following them.

To say Goodwitch was surprise to say the least as first year where able adopted to such a changing mission, and that there 'Guest' was help to her students.

But it was unsettling how he was able to take 4 Nevermores so easy, and he's sudden aperence.

"So I think it's time for you to tell us who you are and what's your story"Goodwitch said towards the warrior.

The Chosen Undead took moment to think of how he was going tell story for they didn't need to know all if the detail of what he's done.

"Yes is only fair".

Then began his story but told a little differently of how he was a traveled knight from a very dangerous land of monster and man alike of how he's had many, many, many, MANY battles,challenges and hardships.

They ask why go though why put himself in that kind danger, and honestly he couldn't answer after he's long travels there was just force that called him to keep going!.

He never let go of that feeling to see it to the end no matter pain or anger it caused him he keep going, because he thought if he ever let go of that feel.

...

He'll go hollow just like everyone else around him those who each had there goal only for it to pull them into madness and death.

He seen the end of most of them.

... Him being the end to most of them.

But they didn't need to know anything about that, so he change it a bit to tell them, that had thought he had finally died and for it to be the end.

They didn't take it as well as I thought

they would as both had as by the look of shock on there face but Ruby was first one to talk.

"YOU DIED" she didn't need to yell but guess saying you died isn t normal.

"Yes yes I did" the Chosen answered "But there nothing to worry about living the life (undead life) I did it was only a matter of time, because death comes to all in the end".

"But to say something like to so little you must be mad" Goodwitch cut in.

Well she wasn't wrong he did know how much of his sanity he had left after the great journey.

"I'm no mad man witch" Undead replayed with a little venom "I've seen true madness".

"I said it's Goodwitch" repeated again.

"Whatever" the Undead giving a lazy response "Now will you let me finish my tale or are going to be rude.

Goodwitch felt like her teeth wanted to grind "Yes finish please".

"Thank you now where was?" The undead thought over.

"Oh yes that's right me dying, after that I was pretty sure that I was done in till well just waking up in a ruin area not to long ago". He still didn't know how he was here right now the first flame should had burn his soul but question for later.

"So how did you end up at that Bonfire in FireLink Shrine?" the hooded girl question foucus on finally having her answer

"Well that's simple I traveled through another BoneFire" the man simply answer.

"You traveled through ... another Bonfire" Goodwitch repeated in disbelief

"Yup"

"I can't believe if your serious or just crazy at this point" Goodwitch sighed"Care to elaborate on what you mean".

"Well" the knight started "Some Bonfire are link you see and traveling between them is quite possible through sorcery that I can not understand fully".

"I see" Goodwitch accepted she didn't what a even bigger headache "This is went you met the girls" a nod was all she receive.

"Ok have One more question for what are your plans now?"Goodwitch question.

"I haven't have the foggiest idea I'm in a place unknown to me surrounded by strange technology unknown with no clue what must do next and no allies to call upon". It had been a long time since the Chosen Undead had been so lost and without direction.

That had caught Goodwitch off guard it seem like he truly no plan, it was probably best if she contacts Ozpin so he could speak to the guest but Miss, Rose had chosen to speak up before her.

"Hey we can help you" Ruby cut in to the Undead.

"How"?

"Well you can come to Beacon there's all kinds of helpful things there" Ruby said

"Really"? The knight question

"Yes Miss Rose is correct it be in your best case to come with us to Beacon, there we can inform you to all you need to know and you can help us with what we don't understand with this development" Goodwitch explained

Well it was a start, and maybe he could find out why he's been bought back here in this world.

The Chosen Undead turn he's to Ruby where she had a small smile and a hopefully look in her eye's.

Maybe he could make some allies as well.

"Very well then I accept your offer" the Undead really hope this was for the best.

"Excellent I'll set up all the arrangement and well be on are way the rest of your team will be set in here for you to update them Miss, Rose is that understood". The witch explained.

"Yes Proffeser Goodwitch" Ruby quickly answered.

"Good" and with that she step out.

(Scene Change)

A little later the rest of team step into the room with Yang first to speak.

"So sis how it go? Goodwitch didn't go to hard did she" Yang did always had a bit of a protective side when it came to her sister.

"Actually" Ruby started "It was a rough start but I think everything turn out ok.

"Because he's coming back to Beacon with us! Ruby excitedly said.

All of girls had shock looks on there faces hearing this news.

Suddenly a huge grin appered on Yangs face as she walk over and wrap her arm over the now confused Warrior.

"Well big guy looks like your coming with us, and your friend Yang is going show you the town" Yang proclaimed.

"Yang no" Weiss sighed

"Yang yes" Yang exclaimed

The Chosen Undead chuckled at the antics maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

"I do have one question" Blake spoke up getting the Undead attention "What do we call? You if your coming with us we have to call you something.

'She has a point' thought the Undead if he was going to interact with them he had to called but what?

The age warrior took a moment to think about his life (undead life)and reflected about how he traveled wander place to place look for loot and secrets.

When he thought about it that was what he was a warrior, knight, and a Wanderer.

Huh... Wanderer.

"Wander" the Undead say aloud.

"What was that big guy?" Yang question arm still around the warrior neck.

"Just call me Wander for now" he stated again

"Hmmm Wander huh I like it" Yang replied

"Yea sounds mysterious" Ruby put in while waving her hands in motion.

'Good' the Undead thought to himself this was a new start so maybe a new name should go with it.

"That's good and all but I have one more thing to ask about". Weiss express

"And what's that Weiss?" Blake question

"Well since we meet you (points towards the warrior) we have yet to know what you look like, and I have to say if your going to be around us I at least want to know".

Huh? Was the collected thoughts of the rest of team RWBY he had he's helmet on the whole time they meet, and it was pretty hard to tell how old he was with him talk thru the helmet.

"Well I suppose there no real problem with that" in all honesty he's kind of forget how he look, he didn't take his helmet very often anymore after a arrow went into the back of he's head.

...Fucking monster ambushes it was every single time it annoyed him to the limit of how many ambushes his run into, he didn't understand how they were smart enough to set it up.

So after that he rarely took it off but I guess there not use to talking to a faceless men as he had grown us to.

"Very well" as he said that his hands had when to the side of his helm I mean there be no wproblem.

Unless he was hollowed right now and is about to scary the shit out of them.

...

He'll take the gamble.

(Scene Change)

Unknown Location

All around there nothing but darkness, that it seemed not even the strongest of lights could pierce the echo of a voice calls from the darkness it's self as if a whisper on the wind.

"It has returned"

( Author Notes)

Finally done! Sorry again for this taking a while I've been think about were was I going to take this and have a pretty good idea now so I hope you enjoy the story.

See you next


	7. This is Beacon?

What's sup readers thank you for continuing reading the story, I encourage comments and throw some ideas may go into the story. So anyway back to the story.

The Undead grasp his helm and lifted it off reveling his face to the world, and the girls took in every detail of his face.

He had pale skin, short dirt blond that was messy and ungroomed bits of ash still clung to it, small stubby beard barely grown same fate as hair with little bits of ash in it as well, his eye's were of different colors with the left being blue and the other red of a crimson color almost looking as if a burning flame was deep inside it.

But what was most surprising was how young he was as most of them thought he would be much older them with the way he spoke sounding if he had live a full life and, was a bit deeper sounding than most.

But he didn't look much older than 17 or 16 so how was that possible?

All together he look a bit rough but not unpleasant to look at, the only troubling thing was how tired look he had look not physically more if he was mental fatigue that usually showed on very Hunters.

"Huh? Thought you would be some 30 year man" Yang worded out loud "But you look like your a little bit older then us.

'Really' thought to himself he still look young? He should look like a old man by now, but what was age to a undead at least he didn't look hollowed so he really did care all to much.

"Well are you satisfied now Lady Weiss? Wander question since it was her idea for him to show he's face.

"Umm... yes I am satisfied" Weiss awkwardly said while looking away from the Undead.

Ok weird?

"If that's all then" setting his helmet back on "Now where's that witch I grow tired of this place".

Right on cue Goodwitch had step in.

"For the last time it's Goodwitch" but with that she just let out a sigh she had a feeling he wasn't going to stop doing that."The ship's ready time to head home girls " Goodwitch said as the girls let out cheer for final getting this mission done with.

"I'm going to eat so many cookies when we get back" Ruby shouted.

"Can't wait hit the hay" Yang lazily yawned "It's been a busy day.

"Yes rest would be nice" Weiss agreed

"Good now everyone head to the ship"  
Goodwitch ordered she still had a long night ahead.

The ship ride had been a bit more active this time with everyone being more talkative with Goodwitchs permission of course.

She instantly regretted it, as Miss Rose had been trying to question the Undead about himself and his current weapon.

"Wow that's a Old school katana I never seen one in such good conduction before it has to be rare" As Ruby geekout over the undead weapon "Does it have a name?"

"Actually it does Chaos Blade" the Undead answered, the Chaos Blade was one of the many weapons at his disposal he remembered Quelaag a being of Chaos, Daughter of Izalith God of life, she had stood guard blocking the path to the land of chaos and protecting what was left of her family and most important her sister.

...

He did not know of this or her sister eternal pain, with the use of humanity to curve it at the time.

But all the same she died by my sword  
using her soul to forge new life though the Chaos Blade, who knew the legend blade was the soul of a Chaos but maybe Ruby would enjoy the legend.

"That and it has a old legend would you like to hear it Lady Ruby?"

Ruby eye's sparked in a literal sense witch almost made the Undead question that but it let go.

"YES" Ruby excitedly glee as she had a turn to her team "How about you guys?" WBY of the team look at each other and didn't see why not.

"Sure least it will pass the time" Yang shrugged taking the time to sit closer

The others followed suit and with that the Chosen began the story.

"The Chaos Blade a mysterious blade only known by a legend of no origin, a story of a blade that never dulled spilling blood of all those who oppose it even the wilder of the blade if they weren't careful, as nothing was safe from its blood lust.

"What" Weiss interrupted "Your say that sword" points the Chaos Blade by the Undead side "Can hurt you?.

"That would seem impractical of a weapon" Blake added

The Undead lightly chuckled " It would seem that way in the hands of a fool one would most certainly die by the blade curse, But I have spent a very long time mastering all kinds of weaponry from different for swords, clubs and more unique weapons.

The Undead a took moment to ponder the different weapons he has us over time, and needed to check what else he had at his disposal, but weapons weren't the only thing he had master over his long journey.

He had learn the different magical arts of what the land had to offer from sorcery the art of spells with a mix of offensive and defensive making it very useful with need of a catalyst to make anything work but that would not be a problem.

Next was pyromancy had found use for the art as it had been a more of a destructive force with a use of a Pyromancy Flame which could be summoned though his hand with focus, and it was truly powerful as it was dangerous.

Last and one of his most use miracles why he use them the most he couldn't tell anyone but with powerful defense and healing it was handy and with lightning combined it was just as powerful as anything.

Even if Priests and Paladin were nothing but annoyances but he didn't want to talk about that.

"My point being girls that even if something seems strange doesn't mean it won't be useful". The Undead finish.

Even if the Chaos blade seemed dangerous he had brought down many foes without hesitation he's skill were not to be questioned.

"Wow" Ruby said look closely at the Chaos blade, Wander has spoken like some if the Veteran Hunter she met, someone who's seen countless battles, in which he did say he has battled for a long time so just how much has he seen.

Wander decided that was enough for now and told the girls he'll continue tell stories at a different time, they all agreed which to perfect timing as it seemed they reach there destination.

"Alright" Goodwitch announced getting everyone attention. "You four will be returning to your dorms and will be resuming your schedule as normal until further notice understand! Goodwitchs tone sounded with a edge daring for anyone to say anything over than yes.

"Yes " Team RWBY said in Union.

"Good now let's be off" Goodwitch signed ready for this night to be over

The Undead followed without a word behind Goodwitch was she walk off the landing pad.

As the Undead walk away he turn his head to towards Team RWBY one last time to see the girls looking at him, and noticing his look the girls gave him a wave off as in see you later.

Without turning towards them he stuck his right arm out with closed fist out as a sign that there gesture was not ignored.

(But with no shield)

_

****Location change****

Wander was now alone with Goodwitch she been leading him somewhere her leader perhaps he didn't really know, she also chosed to silently walk only to glance back at him ever while as if to check on him which kind of annoyed him as if he was a child.

Since the witch wasn't going talk the Undead tried to get a feel of his surroundings because since they 'flown' place to place he couldn't really tell where they gone if it was East, West, North or South.

As the Undead look around it was actually quite dark so he couldn't see very well besides a few building outlines gleaming in the moonlight.

Wander look towards the night sky in curious wonder he had come to a stop mid walk at what he saw.

Why hell was the half the moon shattered?

That his time the moon had been full and fallen under Gwyndolin control the youngest child Gwyn he had been a master of magic and illusions or was before he took him down.

Goodwitch notices the lack of metal footsteps behind her and turned around see what was keeping the knight.

There he was just standing in place while looking up towards the night sky, well particularly the moon, if she were to guess why he would come to a sudden stop...

"I guess it doesn't seem the same as you last saw it" Goodwitch questioned snapping Wander out of his gazing.

"Yes" Wander answered "What power caused such destruction?" he just had to know.

"Nobody knows" Goodwitch then noticed Undead questionable look even with his helmet on "It's true and early as humanity's can remember the moon as has been shattered" Goodwitch lectured. Snapping out of her teacher mode to realize she need to get to Ozpin.

"That's enough no more distractions we need to keep moving" Goodwitch ordered.

"Very well" Wander answered he could of argued with woman but he would get no where.

The two silent walk continued towards the center of Beacon to reach the tall tower of Ozpin, usually you would have to enter the center lobby to reach the tower entrance but to go unseen Goodwitch had guided them to a secret elevator used for more discrete use.

He had enter with Goodwitch as she had push few buttons and the lift began.

"Anything I should know meeting your leader?" Wander question not wanting to offend there ruler and become a enemy of king.

... again.

"No his going to ask you a few things only advice is best not to lie and everything will be fine". Goodwitch answered, and with that little exchange a loud ding had gotten the Wander attention with the elevator door sliding open.

He had to say this Ozpin sure had different taste as the Undead observe as much of the room as he could mostly out of habit and curiosity.

It was if he had walked in a working clock what look like a working gear system hover above moving and clicking along in perfect unity, the room itself was a mix color of green grey, decent furniture but not to much for a ruler or at least from what he's seen.

Towards the center of the room he saw a man standing there ready to greet them. He had to be the man he's come to see, he was surprised to a barely middle age man sliver hair with black eyes that seemed like there trying place the Undead as he was getting stare at.

He wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

In the man hands in front of him was a cane even tho it seemed as if he didn't need it for walking.

"Glynda" the man spoke "I'm glad to see you have taken care of the situation" Ozpin praised.

Goodwitch only nodded in understanding stepping to the side to reveal the knight be behind her.

"Ay yes and this must be are mysterious guest" Ozpin took the time to glance the Undead before approaching him. "Greetings I'm Professor Ozpin headmaster of this academy I'm glad to finally meet you.

Ozpin then reach his hand towards the knight. Wander took his hand without much hesitation and shuck it the meet the man greeting. "Yes like wise"... the Undead took a moment to continue "You can call me Wander sir".

Ozpin raised a eyebrow "O I was told you no memory of name".

"Yes but your students Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake figured I was easier address me with a name then 'Hey you' as Ruby put it". Since me coming up with the name.

"I see well it will work nicely" Ozpin agreed " But I am sure you wondering why we having this talk correct?". Wander nodded "Well to my understanding of Glynda report you are a man out of time so to say.

The Undead nodded again "So my question for you is what are you going to do now" Ozpin question his eyes seem to be looking deeply in to the Undead. Well that was the million soul question wasn't as much he hated to admit he was need a little guiding before he adventure off or he would wander around for a while until he stumbled apon something, but he figured that wouldn't work now.

"Might I suggest something " Ozpin said pull the knight out of his thoughts "Your going to need somewhere that you could learn all you need to know about you're current situation and be in a comfortable surrounding.

Glynda eyes widen at realizing at what Ozpin was getting at "Ozpin your not suggesting he be around the students are you" she couldn't believe he was just accepting this man into the school. "Glynda this is a positive opportunity for both parties and besides what better place than a school." Ozpin tried to reason.

"How so?" Wander questioned "What do you gain from helping man you know." Wander couldn't really understand this man motives, over time he's felt as he was a good judge of character. He's meet different types of people in his time and has made mistakes believing and dealing with the wrong people those who would try to betray him.

Most where died of course.

...

But he also took it as a lesson as with most things in his life.

But then there was this Ozpin, he didn't feel any negative intentions from him but he still had a motive for what it was he had no clue. It was like talking to primordial serpents he knew there words held some truth but not the full story.

"You are form a situation beyond most understanding for anyone. As confusing and curious this all is for you, it is just as strange for us". Ozpin had took the opportunity to enjoy his old friend coffee before continuing. "So am proposing a way for you to full understand your surroundings as well as a place where people would willing to help you".

Ozpin had reach his hand out towards the knight " What do say Wander"?

In the moment time had seem to stop for Wander has he stared at the man's hands trying to think this out, but this seem to be the best option.

The Undead took his glove off to shake the man's hand.

"Very Ozpin I'll shall take your deal". He just hope he wouldn't regret it or else he was going to have to make him regret it.

Ozpin smiled pleased that things went smoothly before a cough Goodwitch  
getting both the men attention.

"As well as that sounds how are you going to put him into the academy he has no knowledge of the lessons, no experience of training to fight grim or even how old he is." Goodwitch listed off all the short comings of the plan "Or all the other issues"

"O Glynda you worry to much, well figure this all out." Ozpin calmly answered turning back to the knight " Mr. Wander would you kindly take off your helmet.

Wander wasn't quite sure but did ad ask and removed his helmet for the both them to get a got look him.

"You look much younger then you sound." Ozpin committed "But this will work even better, you look like any other student."

Glyna was also surprised the Warrior age but quickly got over it " Yes still with him have no knowledge of-.

"You are correct Glynda" Ozpin interrupted "But there are students who are familiar with him already, who could be his guides and can inform him of he need to know.

Glyna soon caught on to what Ozpin was leading to "Team RWBY sir?"

"Yes excellent idea Glyna they will work nicely" Ozpin prised "But there a few things we need over first if your going to be attending my school. Ozpin eyes shifting towards the Undead.

"Very well" Wander replied.

These were his first steps to whole new beginning, and he was quite eager to see where it takes him.

That's it thanks for reading hope you enjoy and Praise the sun \\[T]/ ?


	8. Reflection 1

Notes: Sup how's it going I thought I try something with this.

Reflections are going to be chapters where Undead will have a moments to himself with no other characters.

If enjoy these moments I'll add them every couple chapters if not tell me, I won't mind either way.

Anyway let's start.

The Undead had been finally alone with himself, had finish his conversation with Ozpin and the witch a little while ago.

Ozpin said has was to have a cover story to tell others as to hide his actual background as it wolud be troubling if people knew about my origin in Ozpin words.

My story is I'm a transfer student from Atlas that has come to study at Beacon. But due to a accident during travel has caused memory loss, and doctors aren't sure if they'll ever come back, that is why Team RWBY will be guides as well as tutors to help with any lose knowledge.

He was told Team RWBY well be told tomorrow at a later time, and with that Ozpin had give him a private to himself and told him to get some rest for tomorrow will quite busy.

The witch had guided to his room that was moderately sized with one bed, one dresser, grey walls and red carpet with a personal bathroom. He had to ask the witch how anything in there work or how it was working, which she did and also told him not to break anything for he was only burrowing this room.

He was getting quite annoyed with her after that. But he had to admit times really did continued with the advancements he witness.

The witch had final left say she would retrieved him in the morning and also to use the 'shower' as he was filthy and now had live up the to the academy standards.

One of these day he had thought to himself one of these days by Gravelord Nito sickened breath.

But as much he hated to admit she had a point, waking up in ash after god's know how long he did needed to wash himself.

That's how he found himself sitting in the shower eyes closed feeling the water wash away what felt like years of dirt, blood and sweat from a lifetime of battles.

It was nice... to have this small moment of peace. The best he got back then was resting at a bonfire  
even then sit at a fire in a swear was the furthest thing from peace.

But it was time to get out, Wander had step out the shower the bath room full of steam, he had approach the mirror wiping away any mist that clung to it to finally get good look at himself.

...

It was strange to say the least, to look in the mirror and see a complete stranger but this face it was his, he watch as it mirrored his movements as he got a closer look get a better look at himself.

It was true what everyone was saying he did in fact look young even tho he has live over centuries, but he had look like if he had just join knighthood.

After a while of studying his facial features he went on to his body, and to be expected there were multiple scars across his body with smaller ones scattered about his body weren't to bad, but one bigger scar had his attention as it went down from his chest to his lower abs.

"Huh? Now where that's from?" Wander questioned himself, the wounded had look he was impaled though but for the life of him he couldn't remember for he has been impeded multiple times.

"Hmmm"... questions for later.

"Now where is it" Wander question himself expecting further moving closer to the mirror. He had moved his neck side to side look for his look for his mark his curse place upon him and all Undead.

The Curse is said to been made Gwyn. A wall the keep his Age of Fire his power for as long he could, for those who had been Curse were no longer bounded by death, curse to raise for every death body undying.

For some sum it was way of immortality to never die to serve the gods forever with unyielding loyalty to feed the fires humanity, even if stolen from others

...

For others it was something thrust upon them without choice to work for gods give humanity for a fate worse than death, to slowly lose your mind with ever death and ever ticking moment of false breath if they ever stop using humanity or ever give up you'll lose your mind and become a wandering hollow husk.

That was the curse mark the very same that should be place on the side of neck.

...

He continued for a little while but it wasn't there no matter how hard he tried the mark has not been found. Its impossible to remove the curse so no way hell it's just GONE!

Wander took a moment to take a deep breath calming himself and settle his mind he above such panic in his long life time as panicking equal death so he wasn't having any of it.

So he being to think this over logically if the mark was gone that would mean he wasn't Undead that was good ...right? The curse was lifted the chance of hollowing was gone so he lose his mind right?

...

Then why did he feel so empty about it the curse has been with him for god's now how long that he didn't know how to feel anymore. Was it because he possibly died now... no he never fear death, well maybe once in his undying life he did fear death bit that had long past.

So... maybe because it doesn't change anything maybe he could die now but that was a chance he always took he always fought with all he had and, that does change!

He was the mortal man who fought against all odds and still won be it monster, man, or Gods. He forever changed everything he didn't live by any prophecy so maybe he wasn't the Darklord or even the Chosen Undead but that didn't matter anymore he was now Wander the man who could fight gods.

With a new determination look in the mirror to see a fire behind his eye that he could help but smile at as tomorrow was his day as Wander ready see the world and all it has.

Alright that's All folks thanks for reading enjoy your day till next time


End file.
